1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrow for providing an exit for fluid from game upon impact in the game so as to make a quicker and ethical kill of the game and provide a trail to follow to locate the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for arrow related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,012 to Cohen teaches a missile hollow throughout its length having relatively thin walls formed with a plurality of holes, a pointed forward end comprising a plurality of angular blades on an arrow head, and a stopper at the opposite end of said missile closing the opposite end of said hollow.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,060 to Iezzi teaches a hunting arrow provided with a hollow shaft perforated along is length. An adapter is connected to the forward end of the shaft and has a longitudinal passage in communication with the hollow shaft, and transverse passages communicating to the atmosphere. An arrowhead is fitted over the adapter with the transverse passages of the adapter being disposed between the ends of the blades of the arrowhead. Where the ferrule overlies the transverse passages, it is formed with openings.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,311 to Johnson teaches a hunting arrow that will cause massive bleeding in wounded game, thus hastening the death of the game and facilitating the tracking thereof. The arrow is comprised of hollow inner shaft, a hollow outer shaft which is slightly shorter than the inner shaft and which is slidably mounted thereon, a nock which is friction fitted in the outer shaft, an arrowhead which is mounted to the inner shaft and a short length of high strength line connected to the nock and to the arrowhead and disposed within the inner shaft. Upon impact with the game, the outer shaft will slide forward causing the rear end of the inner shaft to dislodge the nock from the outer shaft. The nock will fall to the ground and become entangled in the brush, thus pulling back on the arrowhead by means of the high strength line.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,463 to Repinski et al. teaches a humane hunting arrow which is particularly designed to most effectively obtain the utmost bleed-out possible for a given hit in the shortest period of time. The shaft of the arrow is hollow and is designed to facilitate passage of blood therethrough. Further, the shaft may be provided, either on its inside or outside surfaces, with one or a plurality of weakened areas in the form of grooves, scratches, scored or marked lines, or the like, for facilitating shearing of the arrow shaft thereat after the hit has been registered. Clean breakage of the arrow shaft at the point adjacent the animal""s flesh facilitates bleed-out. The broadhead arrow tip includes an opening for creating a reservoir near the open front end of the arrow shaft for further facilitating and expediting the passage of blood therethrough. The element for attaching the broadhead to the shaft allows the complete inside diameter of the arrow shaft to be free of obstructions to further facilitate bleed-out. The attachment element further provides a tension arrangement which allows the pointed broadhead to easily enter the hide and to slide off bone and hard cartilage beneath the hide to enable the broadhead to penetrate the flesh of the animal deep enough to even further facilitate bleed-out.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,325 to Weems et al. teaches a hunting arrow that causes a continuation of the bleeding in wounded game. The arrow embodies a hollow shaft having a forward end and a rearward end with an arrow mounted at the forward end and a nock mounted at the rear end thereof. A length of high strength line within the hollow shaft is fixedly connected at one end to the rearward end of the shaft and the other end of the line is fixedly connected to the arrowhead so that in the event the hollow shaft is broken the line still interconnects and limits relative movement of the broken parts of the shaft whereby they move along with the arrowhead and the game.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,069 to Rouse teaches an arrow for blood tracking comprising an elongated tubular shank having a head at one end and a nock at its other end, the arrow having a plurality of holes extending therethrough from the exterior of the arrow, the inner ends of the holes being in communication with the interior of the shank so that blood can flow into the shank through one or more holes and out of the shank through one or more holes, the walls of the holes being slanted rearwardly toward their outer ends, at least one of the holes being in a mid-portion of the shank and there being at least one hole substantially spaced forwardly of the mid-portion hole and another substantially spaced rearwardly thereof.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,340 to Simo teaches a bleeder attachment for arrows which fits over the arrow shaft directly behind the arrowhead. The bleeder attachment body may be bulbous or any other suitable shape, and includes a plurality of barbs which extend outwardly and are disposed toward its front end. A lip on the front end of the bleeder attachment body may be used to secure the bleeder attachment to the arrow by disposing the lip between the arrowhead and the arrow shaft. Grooves may be provided on the outer surface of the bleeder attachment body to promote fluid drainage. The bleeder attachment assures quick and sure killing of an animal hit by an arrow of this invention and is readily removable from the arrow.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,557 to Polando teaches a game tracking arrow that includes a two-part, separable tracking device mountable between the broadhead and the shaft of an arrow. The first part or member of the tracking device is in the form of a hollow, tubular housing threadingly attachable at one end to the broadhead. A stop is connected to the second member or stud which is threadingly mounted to and extends outward from one end of the arrow shaft. A collar is formed intermediate the ends of the second member and has a cross section larger than the cross section of the housing. A spool of line is disposed within the housing and is connected at one end to the stud. The stop is separable from the housing when the collar stops penetration of the shaft into the game to cause separation of the stop from the housing and broadhead embedded within the animal enabling the shaft to fall to the ground and the line to unwind from the spool as the game moves from the location of the shaft on the ground. In one embodiment, a plurality of resilient fingers are formed adjacent the second end of the first member and retain the stop to separably attach the second member to the first member. In another embodiment, a biasing member is mounted on the second member and is compressible between the second member and the side wall of the first member to enable sliding retention of the second member in the first member.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,357 to Rizza teaches a broadhead for use as both an expandable blade head and a fixed blade head. The broadhead includes a shaft, a blade assembly, and locking apparatus. The locking apparatus operatively connected to the blade assembly comprises a disk having three slots, which when desired, can be rotatively aligned so as to prevent the distal ends of the bodies the blade assembly from leaving the slots thereby selectively maintaining the blade assembly in a retracted mode. The blade assembly has an elastic ring which extends around the hypothenuse of each blade and in one annular groove in the body of the blade assembly when the blade assembly is in the retracted mode, with the tension of the elastic ring and the one annular groove chosen determining amount of force necessary for the blade assembly to achieve the expanded position, and with the blade assembly achieving the expanded position after the blade assembly has entered a prey and the barb on each blade contacts hard tissue causing the three blades to pivot outwardly and backwardly until the base of each bade seats in the associated slot in the body of the blade assembly and the elastic ring jumps out of the one annular groove and becomes lodged around the base of each blade, between the projection thereon and the hypothenuse thereof, causing the blade assembly to be maintained in the expanded position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for arrow related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an arrow for providing an exit for fluid from game upon impact in the game so as to make a quicker and ethical kill of the game and provide a trail to follow to locate the game that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an arrow for providing an exit for fluid from game upon impact in the game so as to make a quicker and ethical kill of the game and provide a trail to follow to locate the game that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an arrow including a shaft and an adapter. The adapter portion is initially in an extended position where its rearwardmost end closes a fluid-entering throughslot in a leading portion of the shaft to prevent air intake therethrough and eddy currents produced thereby that effect flight of the arrow, but upon, and by, impact in the game, the adapter portion is moved to a retracted position where its rearwardmost end is moved rearwardly allowing the fluid-entering throughslot to communicate with a pin-riding/fluid entering throughslot in the adapter portion and provide an entrance for fluid from game to enter, then run through a fluid-carrying conduit in the adapter portion, and then out of a fluid-exiting throughbore in the leading portion of the shaft so as to make a quicker and ethical kill of the game and provide a trail to follow to locate the game.